That't the Way It IS
by Silverflare07
Summary: This is a songfic/vidoefic from the second HP movie. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE SECOND MOVIE!!!!! DOES CONTAIN SPOILERS!!!!!!


**Disclaimer: **I don't anything. The song That's the Way it Is belongs to Celine Dion and of course the books belong to JK Rowling. 

**Summary: **This is a video fic for Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. DO READ IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN HARRY POTTER AND THE CHAMBER OF SECRECTS!!! DOES CONTAIN SPOILERS!!!!

¨ Is the words of the song

********************!**********************!**************************

I can read your mind and I know your story

Harry is in Dumbledore's office and Dumbledore is looking at him when he asked if there was anything he needed to tell.

I see what you're going through

Draco Malfoy is telling Crabbe and Goyole (Harry and Ron with the Polyjuice potion) that he thinks Harry being the heir of Slytherin is ridiculous.

It's an uphill climb and I'm feeling sorry

Harry is looking sadly out his window as Uncle Vernon puts bars on his window. *Cuts to* Ron pulling up beside Harry's window saying, "We've come to rescue you."

But I know it will come to you

Harry and Ron are looking at the paper Harry found in Hermione's hand. *Cut to* Harry brings Godric Gryffindor's sword up through the roof the basilisk mouth 

Don't surrender 'cause you can win in this thing called love

Harry is swinging the sword and missing the basilisk. *Cut to* Harry rubbing Hermione's petrified hand.

When you want it the most there's no easy way out

Harry looks at Hermione petrified like his hearts being torn out. *Cut to* Harry looks up at the basilisk scared.

When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt

Ron and Harry look at each other nervously before jumping down the pipe leading to the Chamber of Secrets.

Don't give up on your faith

Harry catches the Sorting Hat as Phawkes drops it.

Love comes to those who believe it

Hermione walks through the door and Harry smiles at her.

And that's the way it is

Dumbledore is talking to Harry like he does at the end of every book.

When you question me for a simple answer

Harry and Ron are standing in front of Arogag.

I don't know what to say, no

Harry tells Ron that they know one thing, Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets 50 years ago, after talking to Arogag.

But it's plain to see, if you stick together

Phawkes carries Lockhart, Ron, Harry, and Ginny up and out of the Chamber of Secrets.

You're gonna find a way, yeah

Harry stabs Riddle's diary with the basilisk fang.

So don't surrender 'cause you can win in this thing called love

A different shot of Harry swing almost blindly at the basilisk and missing. *Cut to* Harry changing Hermione's flowers.

When you want it the most there's no easy way out

Harry and Ron are running from Slytherin common room as the start changing into themselves.

When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt

Harry falls to his knees as Riddle laughs and tells him about basilisk poison.

Don't give up on your faith

Phawkes leans over and cries on Harry's wound healing it.

Love comes to those who believe it

Hermione smiles as she congratulates Harry and Ron for figuring out about the basilisk and Harry tells her she helped them too.

And that's the way it is 

Harry hugs Hagrid when he returns from Askaban.

When life is empty with no tomorrow

Harry and Ron are looking at Hermione, who is lying on the bed.

And loneliness starts to call

Harry looks at the empty desk Hermione usually sits at. (Well actually that's from the book but...)

Baby, don't worry, forget your sorrow

Harry runs to Hagrid relief, of finding someone he knows in Nocturne alley, showing all over his face.

'Cause love's gonna conquer it all

Harry and Hermione run to each other when they meet in Diagon Alley. Hermione fixes his broken glasses.

When you want it the most there's no easy way out

Harry reaches out to catch the snitch and the blugder hits his arm.

When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt

Harry keeps looking over his shoulder so has to not get hit with the blugder.

Don't give up on your faith

Harry reaches out to catch the golden snitch with his good arm.

Love comes to those who believe it

Hermione blasts the blugder up and runs to Harry asking if he's ok.

And that's the way it is

Harry, Ron, and the Weasleys are walking in King's Cross to platform 9¾. 

Don't give up on your faith

We see Professor McGonagall looking at him after he is found with a petrified Nearly Headless Nick and Justin Finch Finchly. *Cut to* Harry watches in amazement as Phawkes is reborn from his old ashes. 

Love comes to those who believe it 

Hermione runs to Harry after being awakened with the Mandrake potion and they hug.

And that's the way it is

Harry, Hermione, and Ron clap loudly as Gryffindor wins the house cup again.

********************!**********************!**************************

That was my first video/fic. R&R! Thank you!


End file.
